As Long As You're Mine
by Jessicam134
Summary: A young girl turns up to a Vocal Adrenaline Rehearsal late one night with only 3 bags and an envelope in her hands. Follow the story of Rachel and Shelby as they tackle mother and daughter life when it was thrown at them when they least expected it. How will they manage? Will Shelby take to the role as a mother as she has with all her acting roles or is this just one step too far?
1. Chapter 1

**So I have decided that I am going to delete this story and start again. I feel like I can't continue my own journey without people feeling that I am copy other people's works. Therefore, I am going to make it clear from the start. These are my ideas. I apologise if you feel it is copying and other authors if you notice any similarities to your stories please message me right away. Though please remember that there are so many Rachel/Shelby stories its hard not to have similar ideas at times. I will be using my previous chapters as guidelines. If anyone has an issue with me deleting the story please let me know and I can always reupload them. Please any issues get in touch with me ASAP because that didn't happen before and people ended up getting upset and I hate that. **

Rachel watched as her fathers' drove down the motorway. She had no idea where they were going. She came home from glee to see that she had three bags in the car and before she even had time to step into the house. She was being directed to the car. Instantly Rachel knew that something wasn't right. Her fathers' seemed skittish. Her parents were good enough to her. She got everything she wanted until the last 2 years in which things had changed drastically. They didn't hurt Rachel; they just spent a bit more time away and gave her less money. She wasn't deprived though. They went away for a few nights but always made sure that someone was around to keep an eye on her.

"Daddy where are we going?" Rachel asked nervously from her seat in the back of the car. She just had a bad feeling about this.

"It is for the best" Hiram said.

"What is for the best?" Rachel asked.

"Stop with the questions" Hiram snapped. Rachel knew that she had pushed her fathers' too far and sat back watching the world go past.

She saw a sign for Akron. She wondered what they would be doing here. They pulled up in front of a high school on the east side of the city. Rachel noticed the sign. It was Carmel High School, the home of Vocal Adrenaline. The best show choir in the country.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked. The car stopped and without saying a word. Hiram and Leroy took the suitcase, rucksack and bagpack on the ground in front of the steps at the front of the school.

Leroy went back around and got in the car without a word.

"Rachel, out" he said and Rachel jumped. She did what she was asked without thinking about it.

"It's for the best" Hiram said as he handed Rachel an envelope and got into the car. He drove away neither of them looking back.

Rachel froze. She sat down tears coming down her face. She needed five minutes to prepare herself. She needed to work out why she was here?

Once she had pulled herself together, she realised that she needed to find out who _Shelby _was. That was the name on the envelope. She hoped that she would be able to find out what was going on. She was scared but she knew that she needed to be strong.

Rachel used her phone to find out information about Vocal Adrenaline. She nearly instantly noticed that the coach was _Shelby Corcoran. _She hoped that this was who she was looking for.

Rachel stood up and walked into the school. There were signs pointing her to the auditorium. She followed the sign and stood outside the double doors. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"This is a closed rehearsal" A voice said and Rachel jumped. She didn't even know where the voice had come from. Rachel looked around and saw a woman dressed in black trouser suit and a purple blouse at the desk. She quickly walked over to the desk to speak to the woman.

"I am looking for Shelby. It's kind of important" Rachel said trying not to let her nerves got to her.

"I am she" Shelby said turning around. Rachel handed the woman the envelope and looked at the woman's facial expression to decide what to do next. Was she going to have to run?

"Jesse, I have a family emergency. I have to go. Run the piece two more times and then cool down. I hope it is perfect when I see it tomorrow" Shelby shouted before she put her arm around the girl. Rachel was still struggling with her suitcase and backpack.

Shelby took the rucksack from her and they walked to the car. Rachel kept glancing at Shelby unsure. They got to Shelby's car and Shelby put the rucksack down with her handbag. She only had her handbag, she had left her school work at school but right now that was the smallest of her concerns.

Once in the car with all the baggage. Shelby looked at Rachel.

"So what do you know?" Shelby asked as she put her seatbelt on.

"I don't know anything. I got home from glee and then I came in the car here" Rachel explained and Shelby nodded.

"I am your mother. I was a surrogate for your fathers and they have written to say that they are going on holiday for 4 weeks and I am to look after you" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded still in shock.

She didn't saw anything. She couldn't think of anything to say. It was almost an hours drive to Shelby's apartment and they drove the whole distance in silence.

Shelby's mind was going ten to the dozen. She knew that she needed to speak to her lawyer and get this all sorted. She had a copy of the termination of the contract and papers of custody to Rachel. Shelby stole a glance to Rachel. The poor girl, she had no idea what was going on. She instantly saw the love she had for the girl and didn't know what she was meant to do with this love. Was it always going to be there?

"Do you have any questions? Sorry I don't even know your name?" Shelby said blushing. She was embarrassed by this.

"It's Rachel and no, I need time to comprehend this" Rachel admitted and Shelby nodded. Of course the girl did.

"What school do you go to?" Shelby asked nervously.

"McKinley High School" Rachel stated and Shelby nodded. She looked at the 14 year old in front of her and wanted to pull the girl into her arms.

"What's going to happen to me?" Rachel asked.

"You will stay with me, as long as that's okay with you?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded nervously. She couldn't say anything else.

"I understand that it is going to be hard but we will get through this together. I have always wanted you" Shelby explained.

"Why didn't you find me then?" Rachel asked.

"The contract. I couldn't contact you until you were 18 unless you contact me first" Shelby explained and Rachel just nodded. She wasn't ready to have this conversation yet. They drifted into an uneasy silence so Shelby put the radio on to help.

They arrived outside Shelby's apartment and Shelby helped the girl to carry all her things up to the room. They arrived and placed everything in the living room.

"Are you hungry?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged. The woman took this as a yes and started making them some pasta.

"Let's get your things into your bedroom" Shelby said and instantly Rachel's heart starting to flutter when she heard the words her room. They moved all of the bags.

"So this is your room. We can decorate it however you like. You also have the main bathroom. I have my own ensuite so it will basically be your own. Any issues come into my room. I will always have my door slightly open for you" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She hoped that she wasn't going to be a hassle for Shelby.

"Can I have a shower?" Rachel asked nervously and Shelby nodded.

"Of course, dinner will be ready when you come out" Shelby said as she headed back to the kitchen to continue cooking. She was shocked with everything that was going on but she needed to be strong for her daughter. It was her only option.

Shelby was just dishing up when Rachel walked through with her hair in a French braid in her hair. She sat down at the table which was set for the two of them. They both instantly started eating as they were both hungry.

"Do you need anything? We will deal with everything as it happens but I just need to know that you don't need anything" Shelby said worrying that she would fail.

"I've got everything I need thank you" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. That made her feel a bit better.

"Thank you for all the toiletries. I used them" Rachel said blushing.

"No problem. We will make sure that you have your own" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Do you have everything you need for tonight?" Shelby said hovering again as she cleaned their dishes away and Rahcel nodded.

"I'm really tired so I think I will go to bed now" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Of course, do you want me to wake you up?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I don't have my alarm clock" She admitted.

"I'll wake you, don't worry" Shelby said.

"I take a long time to get ready. Like at least an hour and a half" Rachel said blushing.

"No problem, I'll make sure that you have more than enough time" Shelby said smiling at her daughter. She wanted to pull the girl into her arms but she couldn't.

"Go up and I'll be up in 15 minutes to tuck you in" Shelby said and Rachel almost had to take a double look. Tucked in, what was she? 10 or something. But again Rachel couldn't complain.

She quickly got ready and jumped into bed before checking her phone. Shelby knocked on the door 10 minutes later.

"Come in" Rachel called and Shelby opened the door and smiled.

"I want that off now" Shelby said "You can read"

Rachel nodded and turned her phone off before placing it on the bedside cabinet.

"Night sweetie, I will wake you up in the morning. Sleep well" Shelby said as she kissed her daughter on the top of the head. She didn't know if it was too much but she had too.

She turned on the night light next to the bed and then walked to the door. Turning off the light and then shutting the door completely. Shelby got into bed and burst into tears. She was so overwhelmed and didn't know what to do. If she felt like this, she was so worried about how her daughter would feel.

**Please update. I hope people are happier now**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have had quite a lot of reviews with people saying they are happy with the change but still having some reviews when people haven't been nice and it's always guests! If you have an issue, I'll talk to you about it but when it's a guest I can't speak to them! Also one or two have said I'm copying another story but haven't stated which one! **

**So I'm from the UK and we have had quite a few suicides due to media and online issues. Therefore, I want people to be aware of this when they are writing the reviews. I am a person and it is so hard when I enjoy writing and I'm getting so much hate from people. I am all for constructive criticism but this is not that! So please in a world were you can be anything…#bekind **

**Please think before you write. For Caroline Flank #bekind**

Shelby woke up to her alarm. She cursed when she say that it was already six o'clock. She dragged herself out of bed. She had spent most of the night worrying about her daughter and if she was doing the right thing. She didn't want to fail the girl. Shelby had messaged her principal explaining that she would be absent from school due to a family emergency. Shelby knew that although the girl had stated she needed a long time to get ready but the girl wouldn't be able to complete her daily routine and Shelby could help her rush slightly. The girl had also had a shower last night so won't need one this morning.

Shelby panicked outside the guest room door. Her darling daughter was on the other side of that door and most probably sleeping. She knocked softly but didn't get a reply. She realised that she was going to have to go in. She guessed the girl was a heavy sleeper. Shelby was not. However, Leroy and Hiram both were. She remembered having to go into their bedrooms when her waters broke as neither of them had heard her groaning and knocking on the door. Shelby walked into the room and noticed that daughter was in fact still sleeping. Shelby sat down on the edge of the bed and started stroking the girl's hair. She hoped that soon the girl would stir and she did.

"It's time to get up sweetie" Shelby said softly, and Rachel nodded. Once she was awake enough, she sat up and looked at Shelby.

"Get dressed while I go and make breakfast" Shelby explained, and Rachel nodded. Shelby stood up and walked out of the room.

"Any requests for breakfast?" She asked cursing at herself for again not knowing such a simple thing about her daughter.

"I don't mind" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. She made her way down the stairs and started making the breakfast for them both. She hoped that her daughter liked pancakes. She then cut up fruit to go on top of them and found a range of sauces and syrups.

Rachel walked down the stairs almost 20 minutes later and Shelby smiled noticing that the girl was still towel drying her hair.

"Come and eat" Shelby said as she took the brush from her daughter's hand. Rachel got herself some pancakes and fruit while Shelby started brushing the girl's har. Rachel looked at her mother confused.

"It will save time" Shelby said needing to cover up her motherly instincts. Rachel just shrugged it off and continued to eat. She wasn't used to having someone doing her hair for her but it felt nice. Since she was old enough, she had done her hair herself and it was just something that she got used to.

Half an hour later they were all ready to go. Shelby called Rachel done and grabbed her bag. She hadn't even looked at the girl as they made their way to the car. She noticed that the girl was in a sweater, skirt and knee-high socks. It wasn't her first choice of outfit,but it was what her daughter wanted to wear so be it.

They drove most of the way in silence before Shelby spoke.

"I'm not going into work today because I need to get some of these forms sorted" Shelby explained, and Rachel nodded.

"I trying to think of a solution to getting you to school on time. At least for the next 3 weeks" Shelby stated and Rachel nodded.

"My sister lives in Upper Sandusky and her husband works in Lima. Drake leaves at 7 so that will get you there in plenty of time for starting school at 8:15" Shelby explained, and Rachel nodded.

"What time do we need to leave your house?" Rachel asked. Shelby hoped that soon Rachel would see it as her house too

"6 o'clock, that means that I will have time to get to Akron for 8:30 as classes start at 9" Shelby explained, and Rachel nodded.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Rachel asked. She felt like she

Introduce Shelby's sister.

Speak about how Shelby has always loved Rachel

"If we leave at 6, then we will get to Sarah's at 6:45 which will then allow me to get to Akron for 8:30 as classes start at 9" Shelby explained, and Rachel nodded.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Rachel asked nervously and Shelby shook her head. The girl was her daughter and that's all she could think about. It didn't matter if it meant early mornings. She just wanted everything to be as easy as possible for her daughter.

"Do you go to any clubs?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Rachel started naming all the clubs she went to and Shelby was impressed. The girl was very involved in school.

"And we just set up a glee club" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"So you are in New Directions" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Do you not want me anymore because I'm in that team" Rachel asked nervously knowing that her mother was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline.

"What of course not sweetie" Shelby said "I love you and you matter more to me than Vocal Adrenaline"

"Even though you only met me yesterday" Rachel said.

"I met you the day you were born. I carried you for nearly 9 months. I loved you from the first time I heard your heart beating" Shelby said and Rachel smiled. That really meant a lot to her.

"Did you like broadway?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"I did but I'm glad I left or I wouldn't be looking after you now" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"My dads won't let me watch Rent" Rachel pouted and Shelby laughed.

"Well I won't let you watch it either" Shelby said and Rachel pouted even more. Why had she just admitted that to her mother. She might have gotten away with watching it.

They soon arrived at the school and Rachel jumped out. She was surprised when she noticed Shelby getting out of the car as well and looked suspiciously at her.

"I need to speak to the principal" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I'll be staying near so any issues call me" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Can I get your number then?" Rachel asked shyly and Shelby nodded. She can't believe that she had forgotten about that.

"Sorry, I completely forgot" She said grabbing Rachel's phone and putting her number into it. She froze when it came to adding a name. What did she write? Shelby. Mom. She opted for Shelby – Mom as if there was ever an issue she wanted to ensure that someone would be able to get in touch with her. Shelby handed the phone back to Rachel before giving each other a very quick brief hug.

Shelby then made her way to the principal's office where she demanded that she was changed to Rachel's emergency contact and explained what was going on. Principal Figgins was useless, and she was nervous that what she needed to be done wouldn't get done. She was glad the girl had her number and hoped that would help if an emergency arose.

Once finished in the principal's office, Shelby headed to her lawyer's office. She made sure to get the correct documents signed. She didn't want any issues going up especially when her fathers came home. She wanted to ensure that this was all correct and that she could still stay in contact with her daughter when her fathers' return. She was not turning her back on the girl ever again.

Shelby then made her way to her sister's house. Shelby was the youngest of 3 children. Her sister Allison was 4 years old than her and her brother Samuel was 6 years older than her. Allison had 3 children; 8 year old Annie, 4 year old James and finally 6 month old Sophia. She was off on maternity just now. Shelby let herself in and noticed Sophia. She picked the girl up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" Shelby said and Allison jumped.

"You could have warned me" Ally said in shock.

"Why aren't you at work?" Ally asked.

"I found her" Shelby said.

"Shelby how many times have we had this conversation" Ally said knowing that Shelby still regretted giving the girl up.

"No, it's different this time" Shelby said and then went on to explain about how Rachel was back with her.

They grabbed coffee and headed to the living room to sit down. They spoke until 12:15 when Shelby's phone went off.

"Hey" Shelby said into her phone when she noticed it was Rachel.

"Hi, I know you said not to call unless it's an emergency but I really want to come home" Rachel admitted. Shelby could tell that the girl was close to tears and the fact that she had mentioned Shelby's house as home meant a lot to Shelby.

"Okay sweetie, jus this once though. I'm at my sister's so I will be 45 minutes" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She could wait till then.

"I'm away to pick Rach up. Something is going on. Can I bring her back to meet you?" Shelby asked and Allison nodded.

"Of course, I'm about to go and pick James up. Can you take Sophia as she'll sleep in your car?" Allison asked and Shelby nodded.

They both got into their cars and headed in different directions. Shelby arrived outside the school in record time. She noticed her daughter sitting on the wall waiting for her. Shelby stopped the car and allowed her daughter to jump in.

"Everything okay?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Shelby decided to give the girl some time. She noticed that her daughter wasn't physically hurt and didn't seem to be acting differently but something was definitely up.

Shelby allowed her daughter to stew in silence for 20 minutes before speaking to her.

"Do you want to speak about it?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head. She didn't want to speak to anyone about it and she didn't really understand what the issue was anyway.

"You know you can speak to me about anything right?" Shelby asked softly. She knew it was hard for her to say that when the girl had only just met her but she just wanted to put it out there.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's all just so confusion and I couldn't concentrate in class today and everything everyone was saying was annoying me. Glee is so difficult at the moment and I just don't know how I feel about everything and then there is Finn" Rachel admitted. Shelby's eyes widened when she heard that a boy was involved. She was not expecting that just now. Her baby couldn't be interested in a boy, not yet. She needed more time to prepare herself.

"You can speak to me about it whenever you are ready" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She was glad that her mother wasn't pushing her.

"We are going to go to your Auntie Ally's so you can get to know her before tomorrow morning. I will drop you off at home while I go to Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals. Will you be okay on your own for 3 hours?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Shelby wanted to bring the girl with her but as she was on the opposing glee club. She didn't think it would be a very good idea.

They arrived at Allison's and Shelby got the car seat out the back of the car.

"I didn't even realise she was there" Rachel explained and Shelby smiled.

"She slept the whole time" Shelby said as they walked into the house.

"Auntie Welly" James shouted as he ran over to his aunt and jumped into her arms.

"Hey monster, I've missed you" Shelby said as she started to tickle her nephew. The pain was clear in Rachel's eyes, jealousy. Allison noticed it instantly and put her arms over the girl.

"Your mother loves you so much, special girl" Allison said as she ran her hand through Rachel's hair. Rachel nodded but she didn't really believe what was being said.

"Give me your phone" Allison said and Rachel did as asked. She quickly added her number.

"Now, you can call me if you need a break from your mom or someone else to talk to" Allison explained and Rachel smiled. She's never had an aunt before and she was growing into this already.

They spoke for a bit longer before needing to head home. Shelby quickly made sure that Rachel was settled before heading off to Akron. Rachel was looking forward to having some time to explore her new house alone. She just felt nosy doing it with Shelby present.

Once Rachel was sure that Shelby was away before looking around the house. She went into her mother's bedroom first but felt like she was invading her privacy so quickly retreated. She then looked in the other two rooms on this floor. One was another bedroom and the other was an office. Quite boring, according to Rachel.

She walked up the stairs and was instantly in awe. At the top of the staircase were three doors. The first ended a room filled with sheets of music, next was a room with a recording studio and piano in it and the third and final room was a dance studio. All three rooms were soundproof. Rachel couldn't decided which room to start in first.

She ran down the stairs and changed into her tights and leotard before going up the stairs again. She started looking through the music and then played the piano before finally going into the dance studio. It even had a ballet barre.

Shelby arrived home and instantly worried when she couldn't identify where her daughter was. She looked around the whole of the apartment before heading up the stairs. She hadn't shown this to Rachel yet but guessed the girl may have done some investigating herself.

Shelby watched her in awe as she saw her daughter doing a very complex barre sequence. She was very proud of the girl and her technique was almost spot on. She just had to pull her pelvis in ever so slightly. Shelby's perfectionism ruled over her and she softly walked over to the girl. She placed a hand on the girl's stomach and another on her lower back to encourage the girl's pelvis into the correct position. Once corrected, Shelby stepped back and watched.

"That was beautiful" Shelby said.

"I'm really sorry. I just wondered what was up here" Rachel said embarrassed that she had been found snooping.

"It's your house too, all of it is" Shelby explained and Rachel smiled.

"Have you warmed your back up properly" Shelby asked.

"I have as much as I could alone" Rachel explained softly.

"Come here" Shelby said as she placed her hand on the girl's lower back and pushed the girl back into a crab. Rachel then walked her hands up her legs to stretch. Shelby pulled the girl's waist towards her causing a stretch. The girl then climbed back up.

"Do you have your needle?" Shelby asked softly noticing Rachel's flexibility. Rachel made a face.

"Let's try" Shelby said as she encouraged the girl to pull her leg behind her head. With the support of Shelby, Rachel straightened her leg as much as she could. Shelby balanced the girl with a hand on her waist and then pushed down on one side allowing Rachel to straighten her leg completely.

"I thought I'd lost it" Rachel said so happy with herself. Shelby smiled.

"You just need to get used to your body changing. These are what is making it difficult" Shelby said softly putting her hand's on the girl's hips.

"You are used to not having hips so you don't need to move them to create space" Shelby explained and Rachel blushed but nodded.

"Cool down and then join me down the stairs" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She did as her mother stated before changing into her pyjamas. She came down the stairs just as Shelby served the pasta.

"Will you be okay at school tomorrow?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Are you sure? I'm going into work tomorrow so I'll be further away. I really don't want you to need me and for me to be so far away" Shelby admitted.

"I'll be fine, I swear" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. They ate in silence until both were finished.

"I'll be up in 30minutes to say goodnight" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Shelby quickly got the rest of her marking down before going to see Rachel. She knocked on the door before walking into the room.

"Sleep well and if you need me you know where to come. Remember even if you just want to call and speak to me tomorrow you can" Shelby explained as she kissed the girl on the top of her head. Rachel nodded, she did trust her mom. She was getting there.

**Hope this is okay :) Please remember to think before you post a review. #bekind**


	3. Chapter 3

Shelby stormed down the corridor. She had been halfway through teaching her first class after lunch when she had been interrupted. She had been told that a call was waiting for her and it was important.

As Shelby continued down the corridor, her mind and heart filed with worry. What if it was Rachel? The girl had messaged her at lunch to say that she was having a good day. That was only ½ an hour ago, what could change so dramatically in this time.

Arriving in the office, her fears were confirmed. It was McKinley High School. They were asking her to go to the school as the police needed to speak to herself and Rachel.

"I've been to the lawyer's office. It is all official" Shelby rambled.

"Don't worry Ma'am, it is another issues that they need to speak to you about" The receptionist explained.

"What is it?" Shelby asked.

"Apologies ma'am, I am unaware what the issue is. They said you must be present" She explained.

"I'm leaving now but I will be about 2 hours" Shelby explained as she quickly signed out and almost ran to the car. She wished that she could hire a plane to get to her daughter quicker.

Shelby drove as quickly as she legally could to Lima. She arrived at the school and through her car into park. She was then met by a police officer who then guided her to the office where she saw her daughter sitting waiting for her. Shelby gave the girl a look and Rachel shrugged confirming what the woman had already assumed, neither had any idea what this was about.

Shelby sat down next to the girl. She didn't want to smother the girl but wanted to be close enough that she could help the girl if needed. Rachel had been with Shelby for 4 days now. It was Friday and they were ready to spend the weekend together. They got on relatively well for strangers but neither of them had entered any depth of conversations about the past or the future which they both knew they would need to do shortly.

"Rachel, do you know where your fathers are?" Officer Henry asked and Rachel shook her head.

"They just said they were going on holiday. For their wedding anniversary or something. They just dropped me off at Shelby's" Rachel explained and the officer nodded.

"Ms Corcoran, were you aware that Rachel was being dropped off at yours?" He asked and Shelby shook her head.

"I had no idea. She wasn't' even dropped off at my house, instead the school I work at" Shelby explained.

"What has any of this got to do with the matter anyway?" Shelby asked impatiently.

"There is currently a search warrant out for Mr and Mr Berry. We have sufficient evidence and we believe that they were aware of this and it is why they have left" He explained carefully.

"Have either of you been back to the house?" He asked and they both shook their heads.

"They took my keys off of me" Rachel admitted. "And well I didn't say before but they also stopped my phone contract.

"Remind me and I'll sort that" Shelby reassured the young teenager.

"What exactly do you believe they have done?" Shelby asked still confused by this situation.

"The list is ongoing. Sexual assault, rape and assault are amongst other charges again them" Officer Henry explained.

"I need more information" Shelby demanded.

"I cannot give you any more than that" He explained.

"No you aren't listening to me. I need it. You have to give it to me" Shelby shouted as she stood up to get her point made. Noticing that Officer Henry was not going to budge she had to use another tactic.

"Can I have a private word" Shelby asked as she went to leave the room. Rachel watched as this man stepped outside the room with her mother. She could tell that Shelby was not happy at all.

"I need to know all the information. What do you mean by rape and sexual assault? I am going to have to go home and have this conversation with my daughter to ensure that nothing has happened to her. I need to know what they have done" Shelby pleaded.

"They set up a secret group at the university. It was for men who was unsure of their sexuality. Once they entered this group, it was impossible to leave. All the men had to admit they were gay and were sworn to secrarcy about this club. They bribed, assaulted, stalked and harassed those who tried to leave" He explained and Shelby nodded.

"Was it just men?" Shelby asked.

"As far as we are aware it was" He explained.

"Please can we go. If you need more from us then please come to my house tomorrow. But just now I need to speak to my daughter" Shelby commanded and the officer nodded. He knew better than to interfere with Mama Bear.

As they entered the room, Shelby grabbed her jacket and bag. She then motioned for her daughter to do the same and Rachel followed.

"Let's get you home sweetie" Shelby said putting her arm around Rachel. Rachel nodded and followed her mother's lead and leant in towards her.

They got to Shelby's car and split up. Going around each side of the car. Shelby looked at her daughter as they put their seatbelts on.

"I'm not going to force you to talk just now but we will be at some point. It will take 2 hours to get home and you can use that time to gather your thoughts but if you want to talk at any time then let me know" Shelby explained putting her hand on top of Rachel's. Rachel nodded and went back to looking out the window.

They arrived home and Shelby had to gain Rachel's attention to tell her that they had arrived and they could go inside now. She instructed the girl to get changed into comfortable clothes and then join her down the stairs. Rachel nodded and entered the house once it was unlocked.

Once they had both changed their clothes, they headed down the stairs.

"This is important" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She looked up at her mother.

"I didn't know anything. I promise you. I didn't" Rachel begged.

"Hey, I believe you. Don't worry about it. I believe you" Shelby comforted the girl.

"I just need to know that nothing happened to you?" Shelby said "Did they ever hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable"

"What no" Rachel said.

"They never touched you inappropriately or looked where your underwear covers" Shelby tried to ask.

"No you do know they are gay right?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well I just want you to know that if you think of anything that has previously happened and you aren't sure about it then you can speak to me about" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Do you understand what happened in the office" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'm here for you. You can talk to me at any point. I want you to feel comfortable with me and be able to speak to me about anything" Shelby explained "I know we have a long way to go in our relationship but I am still here and I promise you Rach, I'm not going anywhere"

Rachel nodded as she listened to the older woman speaking and for once she actually believed every word she heard.

"I think we need to take our minds off this for the evening. So why don't you pick a movie and I'll order a takeout?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. That did sound good.

Rachel decided on Chicago and Shelby ordered Chinese. They started the film and then paused it when the takeout arrived. Once they were all settled, they continued the movie again.

Shelby however could sense that her daughter was unsure about everything. She didn't want to push the girl and felt she did not have the confidence or relationship with the girl to be able to pull her onto her knee and hold her. Instead she looked at the girl and smiled softly.

"Do you want to talk?" Shelby asked softly and Rachel shook her head. It wasn't that she was unwilling to talk to the woman, it was that she simply couldn't explain in words what were going on in her head.

Once the movie had finished, Rachel announced that she was going to have a shower and head to bed as she was tired.

"Would you rather have a bath?" Shelby asked softy and the girl nodded. A bath did sound good.

"I have bath bombs if you want one" She said and Rachel nodded. Shelby disappeared to her bathroom and returned with shampoo and conditioner as well as the bath bomb.

"Use this shampoo and conditioner tonight when you have time. Leave it for about 10 minutes and it will make your hair look really shiny" Shelby said handing the hair products over which were especially for dark hair. Rachel nodded and headed to the main bathroom.

Shelby started her marking. She headed to check on Rachel once she had finished. She had some planning to do but would do that in bed. She wanted to check on Rachel first.

"Night, I'm going to bed now but remember if you need anything just come to me. It's the weekend so I'm not going to tell you that you must go to bed now but you do look tired" She said softly and Rachel nodded. She turned her phone off and went comfortable. Shelby kissed the top of the girl's head before turning the light off on her way out.

Shelby changed into her pyjamas and ensured that she was all ready for bed. She then grabbed the planning folder. If she did it now, she would have the whole weekend with Rachel.

By the time Shelby had finished it was after 12 o'clock. She placed the folder back on the floor and heard noises form outside her room. She sat up properly and looked at the door.

"Rach, you can come in" Shelby said softly. She waited another moment, still hearing the girl prancing about outside.

"Come on sweetie, I promise I don't bite" Shelby said and slowly Rachel opened the door.

"Do you want to come in with me?" Shelby asked softly as she opened the duvet next to her. Rachel walked over to her mother's bed and climbed in.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep" Rachel admitted.

"That's understandable giving all that you have been through. Do you want to talk?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head. Now tears were streaming down the young teenager's face.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said unsure what to do.

"My dads were bad men" She said and Shelby was unable to response. Rachel threw herself at her mother and Shelby pulled the girl into her chest.

She held the girl as close to her as she could. Knowing that this position would not be comfortable for the girl, Shelby moved the girl's legs and pulled her to be sitting on her lap sideways. She held her daughter as close as she could as the young girl sobbed into her chest. Shelby didn't move but mumbled reassuring words into her daughter's ear.

Shelby could fell the girl relaxing and getting heavier so moved to be more comfortable. She let the girl gently fall onto the bed beside her but not once did she let go of her. Knowing that Rachel wanted and needed Shelby made everything feel so much more real for Shelby. They both drifted off to sleep content in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Shelby woke up with a heavy weight on top of her. For a second, she forgot about what had happened the night before. Then she noticed the dark brown hair splashed over her face and smiled. She moved the hair out of her face and then stroked the girl's hair. She looked over at the alarm clock shocked to see that it was 9:26. She sighed not knowing that they would have to get up shortly as the police were coming over at 11.

Rachel started to shift before wakening up. Shelby continued to soothe the girl. She loved this feeling and it wasn't something she had previously been able to do. She never usually liked being in close contact with people when she was sleeping, even previous boyfriends but it was different when it was her baby girl. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her mom. This wasn't the Shelby Corcoran she was used to. This was her mom, she was wearing comfortable clothes, no makeup and messy hair. This was her seeing her real mom.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news but we need to get up" Shelby said quietly and Rachel nodded. She didn't need the woman to go into more detail, she knew that it was because the police were coming. She was scared.

"Do you have any questions?" Shelby asked softly. She didn't want to push the girl, but she wanted her to know that she was there for her at any time. Rachel shook her head. Shelby smiled and clambered out of bed.

"I'm going to have a shower. Will you be able to get yourself some cereal?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. She loved when her mother did things for her but she'd manage to make herself breakfast without any help.

"Then you can have a shower after me" Shelby commanded and Rachel nodded as she got out of the bed.

Once Rachel had eaten breakfast, she walked back up the stairs. Shelby was out of the shower now and told Rachel to go in her shower. Rachel obeyed and went into the ensuite. Once she was out the shower, she froze. How was she going to get out? What if she walked out on her mother getting ready? Instantly Rachel started to overanalyse everything that was going on.

"Rach, are you okay? I heard the water turn off a while ago?" Shelby called through the door softly. If her daughter needed something then she wanted to be able to help her.

"I don't know if I can come out. I don't know if you are getting dressed" Rachel answered back nervously.

"Of course you can come out" Shelby said "And if you are in my ensuite don't ever worry about walking out on me getting changed. I'm your mom and if I was concerned then I'd get changed in the bathroom first"

Rachel nodded. She blushed slightly in embarrassment for admitting that to Shelby. Rachel then walked to her bedroom with her towel tightly around her body. She quickly got changed and then walked down the stairs. She noticed her mother sitting at the breakfast bar nursing a hot cup of coffee.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked softly as the girl looked worried. Rachel nodded. She didn't like lying to her mother but she was too scared to speak out. She was confused and felt so silly for not noticing what her fathers had been doing.

They sat watching the TV until the doorbell rang. Shelby answered it and invited Officer Henry and his colleague into the living room.

"So we have been to your house in Lima and we found a lot. They knew this was going to happen and have left documents for Shelby to sign to grant her full custody. They are with the police at the moment and then we will send them to your lawyer" He explained and Shelby nodded.

"You are welcome to come to your house and collect whatever you need. The investigation has taken place" He explained and Shelby nodded.

"Do you want to go to Lima and get more things?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Her dads had forgotten a lot of things that she needed.

"We'll do it this afternoon" Shelby stated and Officer Henry nodded. They spoke for longer but a lot was still up in the air until Leroy and Hiram were found. The officers left shortly after.

"Shall we go out for lunch on our way to Lima?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Rachel was nervous. She wasn't sure if Shelby wanted her and now she had been dropped on Shelby full time.

"What's going on in your head, sweetie?" Shelby asked putting her hand on top of her daughter's.

"Do you want me?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"More than anything and everything. I will never let you go. I know we have a lot to talk about but I want you to remember that I am in your life now and I am not leaving you, ever. You are stuck with me" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. That made her feel just a little bit better.

Once they were ready, they clambered into Shelby's SUV. They stopped about 40 minutes into their journey and headed to a local diner for food. They were both hungry now and demolished the food almost instantly. Once finished, they continued their journey to Lima.

They drove up outside Leroy and Hiram's house and noticed an officer already there.

"How did you know where to go?" Rachel questioned.

"I lived with them when I conceived you until I gave birth to you" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that Shelby had carried her for almost 9 months.

Once inside the house, Shelby followed her daughter to the bedroom to help her back. Once in they both got to work putting everything into boxes. It didn't take them long to back everything needed.

Once they had finished in her bedroom, Shelby asked if Rachel wanted to take anything else from any other rooms. They split up as they checked through the house.

"Shelby, do you want these?" Rachel asked as she came up from the basement carrying two boxes. Shelby turned around and looked at her daughter. On the front of the boxes stated, "Rachel's baby things". Shelby smiled she would love that. She nodded and Rachel smiled. The woman loved her and that smile just confirmed everything.

They then loaded all the boxes into Shelby's car.

"Do you want to go and see Ally before we go home?" Shelby asked. She was hoping Rachel would nod as she wanted to speak to her sister. Rachel simply nodded so Shelby drove to Upper Sandusky. They arrived outside Sarah's house and knocked at the door.

"Auntie Welly" Annie said as she ran over to her aunt as she saw the car drive up.

"Hey Annie, you are getting so big" Shelby said as she gave the girl a hug. She missed her aunt. But after a quick hug, she moved away. She didn't want the others to see her being cuddly. James was the next one to come out.

"Hey buddy" Shelby said as she received a hug from him as well. They then walked into the house.

"Sorry, Sophia has just woken up" Ally said as she walked down the stairs carrying the baby.

"oh come to Auntie Welly" Shelby said taking the baby from her sister's arms. Ally then walked over to Rachel and pulled the girl into her arms.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" Rachel said but Ally could see through it. She knew that something was going on and could tell that Shelby was feeling the same.

"Can you guys go into the toy room because I need to speak to your mom alone" Shelby explained and they all nodded. Rachel looked nervous.

"You go as well sweetie" Shelby said putting her arms around her daughter. Rachel was nervous. She knew her mom was going to speak about her.

Once Shelby was sure the children were out with hearing distance, she explained to Ally what had gone on.

"So Rachel knew nothing" Ally asked and Shelby nodded.

"She knew nothing and said nothing has happened to her" Shelby said and Ally nodded.

"I just don't know what to do though. I want to help her but I don't know how" Shelby said and she started crying. Ally pulled her sister into her arms and held her tightly.

"Mom" A noise came from the door and Shelby pulled away from her sister. She knew that voice.

"Come here" Shelby said encouraging the girl to her. Rachel ran into her mother's arms and collapsed into them. She was making her mom sad. It was all her fault.

Shelby guided them to the sofa in the open living area. Shelby pulled the girl into her arms and mumbled into her hair just how much she loves her. Ally watched on as her little sister did a fantastic job of soothing her daughter. This was Shelby and the Shelby that had been hidden for so many years.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the following weekend and Shelby and Rachel had simply been making it through the week. They ha bonded the previous weekend but even Shelby knew that a lot more time was needed.

They had fallen into a routine. The mornings were challenging but they managed, often without any fallouts. The routine was; Shelby woke Rach up and the girl showered. They ate breakfast together before heading to Sarah's. Shelby would then make her way to Akron while Rachel would go to Lima with Derek. After glee, Rachel would go home with Derek and wait for Shelby. Once Shelby arrive, they would go back to Mansfield. It was tiring but they made it work.

Once they arrived home, Shelby would make dinner and Rachel relaxed. She often ensured that she finished her homework at Ally's to get some free time. Shelby had reduced her hours with VA and given more responsibility to her assistant to ensure that when she returned home, she could spend the rest of her time with Rachel.

Shelby woke up and yawned. She stretched and looked at her clock. It was almost 11 o'clock! She cursed to herself and swung her legs out of bed. She was a mother now, she couldn't just stay in bed all day. Shelby needed to find out where Rachel was. She headed to the living room first and noticed Rachel wasn't there. She then walked into the kitchen but everything was as it was last night. Running up the stairs, she checked the studios but again her daughter was not insight. She was worrying now and nervously put her hand through her hair. Where the hell was her daughter? She noticed the main bathroom door was open so she wasn't in there but on closer inspection she realised that the girl hadn't even had a shower which was very unlike her. Shelby gently knocked on the bedroom door and opened it when she hadn't received an answer. She smiled when she saw her daughter cocooned into the covers. She laughed. Why hadn't she just checked the bedroom in the first place?

Shelby clambered into bed with her daughter realising that a quick cuddle wouldn't hurt. She soon noticed Rachel started to wake up.

"Morning sweetie" Shelby said and Rachel mumbled something incoherent before turning towards her mother and snuggling closer to her. Shelby smiled and laughed.

"How long have you been here?" Rachel asked 5 minutes later when she had come to.

"Just 10 minutes or so" Shelby admitted "I was surprised to see that you were still sleeping"

"I'm just so tired" Rachel said and Shelby nodded as she played with her daughter's hair.

"Are these early mornings too much for you?" Shelby asked. "Do you want to move to another school? To Carmel?"

"No I don't want to move" Rachel insisted and Shelby nodded.

"It's just a suggestion. I think you should think about it thought" Shelby said as she continued to play with the girl's hair.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep earlier in the week because I was worried what my dads' had done" She explained and Shelby nodded.

"How do you feel now?" Shelby asked. Throughout the week they had had many conversations about the men but this was the first time Shelby had become aware that it was affecting her daughter's sleep.

"Okay, I have realised that I can't do anything until they are found" Rachel explained and Shelby nodded.

"I'll chase them up on Monday but if you have any issues with your sleep again, I want you to come to me. No matter what time it is, I want you to feel you can come to my room" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She loved how her mom was always trying to help her. If she was nervous or upset about something, Shelby wanted to know and would do what she could to help.

"Has anyone at school said anything about your fathers?" Shelby asked "Have you told them?"

Rachel shook her head. Who would she tell anyway? She hadn't even told them that she was living with Shelby now. Shelby noticed the silence and uneasy look on Rachel's face so decided to change the subject.

"How's glee going?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know if I can speak about it" Rachel admitted nervously.

"Of course you can. I get that you probably don't want to share set lists with me but you can still speak to me and I will always help you vocally and with dance routines and technique" Shelby explained and Rachel smiled.

Rachel then went on to tell Shelby how challenging it had been setting up the new club and that they had struggled to find people to join the team. She explained about the dance assembly they had done prior to Shelby getting custody of her. Shelby was in shock that they had been allowed to dance like that but didn't feel it was her place to say especially now it had been done. Rachel then moved onto speaking about a boy she had managed to convince to join glee club. Shelby raised an eyebrow as she was told her daughter had entered the shower room to hear him sing. But deep-down Shelby was just so relieved that Rachel was accepting her and speaking to her.

Soon they headed down the stairs and Shelby started on breakfast. She made breakfast while Rachel continued to speak to her. Shelby was so relieved that the girl was starting to settle down here and seemed to be more like herself.

Once they had eaten they both got ready before watching some TV and relaxing.

"Rach you know how you said that you think the cheerleaders are only joining glee to be spies?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Her mother could actually remember what she had told her. That made Rachel smile.

"Do they treat you badly?" Shelby asked and Rachel bit her lip.

"We aren't like VA, we aren't thought of highly" Rachel said shrugging.

"What do they do?" Shelby asked.

"Just the norm, name calling, picking on me, slushies" Rachel stated.

"Slushies?" Shelby asked clearly confused.

"Throw slushies at me" Rachel clarified.

"No way, you are kidding me. I am going straight to the school. That is completely unacceptable" Shelby was off on a rant now.

"You listen to me baby, mommy is going to fix this" She said pulling Rachel into her arms. She was shaking with rage. How dare someone do this to her baby girl.

"What do you want to do this afternoon?" Shelby mumbled into her daughter's hair and Rachel shrugged.

"I just want you" She admitted and Shelby smiled. There was nothing better that she wanted to hear. Her baby just wanted her. She could offer the girl everything she needed.

"I think we should try and get some fresh air and then we can snuggle up and watch a film?" Shelby suggested and Rachel nodded. That sounded like a good idea and she would still get her mom to herself.

They ended up going to Malabar Farm and went for a lovely walk. Rachel had never been there before so they did the wagon trail and looked around the farm. Shelby loved seeing Rachel so happy and took a lot of enjoyment out of taking pictures of the girl smiling.

They then returned home and put Funny Girl on. Shelby could tell that the girl was in a cuddly mood and she was more than happy to snuggle with her. Shelby put her arms around her daughter and they drifted into a relaxed silence as they watched the film.

Once it was finished, Shelby got a takeout as it was late and she couldn't be bothered cooking.

"Can you go and get your dirty washing for me?" Shelby whispered into her daughter's ear. Rachel nodded and did as she was asked without needing to be asked twice. She then helped Shelby divide them into whites and colours. Shelby noticed that some of Rachel's clothes looked really old, some even had holes in them.

"Do you think we need to go shopping for more clothes?" Shelby asked softly and Rachel shrugged but blushed.

"My dad's didn't really like going shopping with me. They'd give me money if I asked but I found shopping hard" Rachel admitted and Shelby nodded.

"Well why don't you come to Akron with me tomorrow and we can go shopping before my rehearsal. Then during rehearsal you can either hang out in my office or watch the rehearsal" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She wanted to see her mother in action.

Once the washing was sorted, they watched some reality TV and ate their Chinese before heading up to bed. Both were still shattered even though they hadn't been up for that long.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally the end of another week, Rachel had just returned home from a rocky week at school and was relieved to hear that Shelby had cancelled VA's rehearsals that night. She wanted to spend some time with her mom and get her advice on everything that was going on at school just now.

Carmel finished after McKinley and Shelby still had to get back to Mansfield so it was decided that Rachel would take the bus home. Shelby wasn't overly happy with the idea but she had to face the facts that her daughter was almost 14 and didn't need to be babied anymore.

Rachel was just walking up the road as Shelby pulled into the drive. She looked at her daughter unable to read her daughter's mood.

"Hey you, how was school?" Shelby asked as she grabbed her bags from the back seat of the car. Rachel shrugged and Shelby gave her an unsure look and pulled the girl into a side hug. Over the last few days, they had gotten a lot closer and Rachel was starting to allow Shelby to mother her more. They still had their moments but what mother and teenage daughter didn't?

"Do you want to speak about it?" Shelby asked cautiously and to her surprise Rachel nodded.

"Okay sweetie" Shelby said "Go and put your bag away first and then we can have a chat"

Shelby squeezed the girl's shoulder before allowing her to go. Shelby was relieved the girl agreed as it allowed her time to change out of her work clothes.

When Shelby returned, she saw that Rachel was already on the sofa.

"What's up?" Shelby asked as she softly sat down on the sofa next to the girl and turned to face her. She put her hand on the girl's leg.

"Well, this boy I like, you know the one I went bowling with. Well, it turns out that he got Quinn pregnant and I was mad to start with but I still really like Finn. I kind of left Glee for a bit as well but I'm back now and we have invitationals tomorrow and I feel like I'm the only person that actually cares and wanted to win" Rachel ranted without actually taking a breath. Shelby tried to grasp what her daughter was saying but to be honest she was lost at the fact that her daughter's boyfriend had gotten another girl pregnant.

"Em Finn, do you really think he is right for you?" Shelby asked softly trying to stay calm.

"I was mad at first but I have to support him and Quinn is having the baby so I will stay by him" Rachel said not really understanding what her mother was getting at. Shelby noticed this and realised that she was going to have to have a good talk to her daughter about sex.

"Okay, well we clearly need to have a serious conversation about sex" Shelby said forcefully. She wasn't hard against the girl but she knew that it was important that Rachel was clear on the implications of sex. Rachel just shrugged wanting her mother to stop talking about that. They then moved onto speaking about glee.

"I'm the only person that cares and I had just had enough this week. Everything was upsetting me and making me angry. They were just taking the lone of me and it got too much. They don't appreciate my talent. They need me. They'd never manage without me. I was wrong to go away and it was childish so I went back" Rachel explained and Shelby nodded. She was glad that Rachel realised it wasn't all about her and made the right decision in the end. Shelby said this to the girl and then continued to speak before Shelby realised that she needed to make a start to dinner.

Shelby was just stirring the pasta when she heard a scream which sounded like it was coming from Rachel's bedroom. She turned the hob off and ran out of the kitchen running straight into the girl.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked worriedly. Shelby had her hands on the girl's shoulders and noticed how pale she looked. The girl was in shock and clearly upset.

"Hospital now. I'm bleeding, we need to go now. What if I die?" Rachel was rambling on now and Shelby could barely comprehend what she was saying. She put her hands down harder on the girl's shoulders and stepped back slightly to observe her daughter. There wasn't a limb hanging off and Shelby couldn't see any blood. She was confused by what was going on.

"I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what's going on?" Shelby asked as she noticed just how fast her daughter was breathing. Rachel nodded and did as her mother asked. She was scared now and needed her mother to help her.

"I'm bleeding" She admitted as tears slowly escaped her eyes.

"Bleeding?" Shelby said before it clicked.

"Was it when you went to the toilet?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Has this ever happened before?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head. Shelby nodded and guided her daughter to the sofa. She sat her down and sat down beside her.

"You have nothing, absolutely nothing to worry about. I am here and we are going to fix this together" Shelby said comfortingly as she held onto the girl's hands and rubbed them encouragingly.

"Have you heard of a period before?" Shelby asked.

"Some girls speak about it" Rachel admitted.

"Didn't you do sex education in school" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No, my dads said they didn't want me learning about it" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. How dare they prevent her daughter from getting this education. She was almost 14 and didn't even know what a period was. No wonder she hadn't reacted when she found out that Finn had gotten Quinn pregnant.

"Well a period means you can now have children. There are eggs in your ovaries. They get realised every month and if sperm mixes with it, it can create a baby. The egg is replaced every month usually every 28 days and that is when women bleed for 3 to 7 days" Shelby said trying to explain it quickly.

"Why did I start now?" Rachel asked.

"Well you can start between the age of 9 to 15. Most of your friends have probably already started. It's called puberty which include growth of hair in different area, hormones and breast growth" Shelby explained.

"What do I do about my panties? They have blood on them" Rachel admitted nervously.

"That's why you wear pads or tampons. Pads go in your panties and you change them every 4 hours or so. Tampons go up your vagina and it is important that you change it every 6 hours" Shelby explained.

"When does it stop?" Rachel asked.

"Usually when you are in your later 40s or early 50s. Unless there is another reason" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I'm going to nip out and get you some pads" Shelby asked.

"Don't you have any?" Rachel asked. She knew that her mum was only in her 30s.

"No, I don't have periods anymore. After you were born there were some complications, some surgery and that is that. I can't have any more children" Shelby said bluntly and Rachel nodded.

"Sorry" Rachel said blushing. She was embarrassed and was scared her mom would be mad at her for asking.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm willing to tell you all about it" Shelby explained.

"I'll be as quick as I can. Why don't you go and have a shower while you wait" Shelby suggested and Rachel nodded.

It didn't take Shelby long and she returned. She knocked on the bathroom door and opened it when the girl replied. Rachel was sat on the toilet, she had her panties around her ankles.

"Do you want me to show you what to do?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded ensuring that her towel was tightly around her. Shelby quickly showed the girl what to do and then placed the pads in the cupboard under the sick.

"Come out when you are ready, and we can have a snuggle on the sofa" Shelby explained softly and Rachel nodded. She quickly finished getting ready and blow dried her hair before finding her mother. She was nervous and Shelby could tell. Shelby was sat on sofa; she opened her arms to her daughter. Rachel fell into them.

"Nothing changes baby girl, I'm here for you. It will probably be helpful for you to tell me each time you're on your period especially to start with. Mark it on the calendar and I will make sure to keep your stock up" Shelby explained. Rachel nodded. Shelby knew that it was time to change the conversation as she sensed that Rachel was embarrassed.

"So tell me about invitationals?" Shelby asked and Rachel went on to explain all about tomorrow from the outfits right down to the harmonies. Shelby laughed, the girl was certainly her daughter.

"Did you finish making dinner?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Don't worry I won't let the house burn down. It's all ready. I'll just go and heat it up for us" Shelby said. Rachel set the table and they both sat down to eat. Once they had finished, they snuggled on the sofa and watched a film.

Rachel was very clingy to Shelby as today had been a difficult day for her. She was so relieved to have her mother their for her and to have her help her. Shelby was glad that she had been able to be there for Rachel. She missed so much in the past but she was making up for it now.

**Hope this is okay :) Please review **


End file.
